My, Jack, how you've changed
by reddragoncrp
Summary: Jack switches places with AU O'Neill
1. 1 THE SWITCH

THE SWITCH  
  
Colonel was about thirty seconds behind the rest of SG-1 through the gate returning home. Fiddling with the...whatever, didn't notice the power surge. "Carter, I have you're doo..." at this point O'Neill registered the sounds of weapons being readied and looked up, "hicky."  
  
The Colonel looked around the gate room to see a lot of weapons pointed up the ramp. At the bottom of the ramp was a blond woman sighting down a P- 38. Those blue eyes looked very familiar.  
  
"Umm...Carter?" She nodded, "FORCRYINGOUTLOUD! Why does this crap always happen to me?"  
  
Looking around she spoke carefully while moving her arms carefully out to her sides, "moving a few steps forward to set doohicky on ramp," she bent slowly and set the device on the ramp then slowly stood. "Moving back, placing hands on head. OK, come get my weapons."  
  
The Marines rushed forward to do that while some of them moved around to keep the stranger covered. "Knife in right boot, gun in left. You missed a couple." They eyed her and it dawned on her, "Carter, can I get some help here?"  
  
Sam nodded and slowly walked up the ramp.  
  
"My Carter, well not so much MY, but you know, anyway is a guy. I take it your O'Neill is?" Sam nodded and the Colonel spoke, "OK, Carter, in the bra." Sam looked embarrassed but reached in and removed a knife. "Back of the neck." Sam went around and removed another knife, "Now base of the spine."  
  
Sam tried but couldn't work her arm low enough. "Carter just undo my pants so we can get this over with." Carter looked around at the men and O'Neill got her drift. "No secrets here, besides I doubt if I have anything that they haven't seen before. Just not on Colonel O'Neill," Sam snorted and hurriedly up did the button and went behind and retrieved another knife.  
  
Major Carter turned to the Marines, "OK, stand down but keep alert."  
  
As O'Neill was redoing her pants she looked around. "Well, Teal'c is the same,"  
  
Then she heard a familiar voice behind her, "But my, Jack, how you've changed." She turned around and spotted Daniel. "Can everyone else here see Daniel?" She looked at the Major who looked and looked confused. The Colonel went and stood in front of Dr. Jackson and said, "And you're not all glowy."  
  
Daniel grinned, "I...mmm...descended."  
  
"Danny, I'm so happy to see you that I'm not even going to comment on that." With she grabbed Daniel in a big hug.  
  
With a grin Daniel said, "Thanks, ..."  
  
"Oh, right, Julie. Short for Juliet."  
  
At that time General Hammond came into the room, "Who is this? And where is Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
Julie but her hands in her pockets and bounced on the balls of her feet, "Well, George, we seem to have a bit of a situation, because I AM Colonel O'Neill, Julie O'Neill."  
  
Hammond's mouth literally hung open, "What in Sam Hill?"  
  
Carter stepped forward and said, "Sir, Colonel was about half a minute behind us and just before he came through the wormhole there was an energy surge and...she, this Colonel O'Neill came through."  
  
"So, presumably, our Colonel O'Neill is in her reality."  
  
"I hope so, George, that it's only the two of us because all of this alternate reality crap gives me a headache. If we're dealing with more than my head will explode."  
  
The remaining members of SG-1 and Hammond grinned, it might not be Jack but it certainly was O'Neill."  
  
"Some how I think that I will be much more amused about this than he will be."  
  
"OK, SG-1 report to the infirmary, get cleaned up and we'll meet to debrief at 1600."  
  
"Well, how would they know what has changed in me? After all, I'm already different."  
  
The General smiled at her and said, "Nice try Colonel."  
  
"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying," she shouted at his back. "Well, what do you say to females to the infirmary first and guys to the shower?" When they looked at her curiously she continued, "I like to go ahead and get it over with then take a long hot shower."  
  
Daniel smirked, "That's certainly a difference from Jack."  
  
Wile Carter and O'Neill were making their way to the infirmary Julie turned to Sam, "How do you stand it?" "Ma'am," Sam looked confused.  
  
"Well, I'm annoying enough, I can't imagine having to deal with an O'Neill who's a guy."  
  
Sam snorted, "Well, he can't help himself."  
  
"So...Carter..."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Are you and Jack...?"  
  
Sam blushed, "No, no it's against..."  
  
"Against the frat regs, I know, Boy, do I know."  
  
"How about you and...?"  
  
"Carter, Samuel Carter. No, same problem. But you know..."  
  
The women looked each other in the eye, both understanding the other like no one else in the universe, tow universes, could.  
  
"Ya know, Carter, we could talk to each other about it and not be talking to the guys if you know what I mean."  
  
"I'll...think about it, Ma'am."  
  
"So where's Janet?" Julie looked at Sam to see the look like she had been punched in the gut. "Oh, God, what happened?"  
  
"It was an off world mission. On of the other SG teams had a man down severely wounded. She took a hit by a staff weapon."  
  
Julie's eyes filled with tears, "I know the mission you mean. My Janet was wearing one of the new vests. I know that it isn't my Janet, but She's my best friend, you know?"  
  
Sam nodded, her eyes read. She did, indeed, know.  
  
"Come here, Carter." The women both hugged and cried for their best friend.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
"...hicky." Jack looked up to see the business end of a lot of P-90's aimed at him. He looked at the bottom of the ramp and saw a tall blond man sighting down the barrel of a P-38 and he had very familiar blue eyes. "Carter?"  
  
The man nodded. "FORCRYINGOUTLOUD! Why does this crap always happen to me?" They went through the nearly identical routine that was going on in an alternate universe except that the marines disarmed Jack completely, not needing to have a female help.  
  
Jack looked at "Carter" and said, "Please tell me that your O'Neill is a man."  
  
Carter shook his head with a smile, "No...Sir"  
  
Jack had a look of disgust, "That is SO wrong." Jack spotted Jonas and asked, "So does this mean that Daniel is still...glowy?"  
  
"If you mean ascended, then yes."  
  
"My Daniel...descended."  
  
"Really, how did that happen?"  
  
Before Jack could answer General Hammond came into the room. "Who is this and where is Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
Jack put his hands in his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Well, George, it seems we have a bit of a situation. I AM Colonel O'Neill, Jack O'Neill."  
  
The General gaped at him, How the Sam Hill did this happen?"  
  
Carter said, "We're not sure, Sir. Just before he came through there was a power surge."  
  
OK, get checked out at the infirmary then cleaned up, we'll debrief at 1600."  
  
"Well, General, how will they know if I'm OK? I mean, I've already changer, so to speak."  
  
Hammond smiled at him, some things didn't change, "Nice try, Colonel."  
  
"You can't blame a guy for trying," he shouted after the General's back.  
  
As they were walking to the infirmary Jack was looking at Carter thoughtfully, "Carter?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Are you and O'Neill...?"  
  
"No, the ..."  
  
"Frat regs, boy do I know? But..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yeah, me, too."  
  
They had gotten to the infirmary and were met by a very short redhead. "Where's Julie?"  
  
Sam said, "This is Colonel JACK O'Neill."  
  
"Oh?" Janet looked confused then looked at Jack, "oh!" She looked more confused when Jack was staring at her speechless.  
  
"Doc?" He stepped up to her and reached out a shaky hand softly touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers, "Janet?"  
  
When Fraizer nodded he swept her up in a great big hug. Her feet weren't even touching the floor. "Sir?" When he was still crushing her she yelled louder, "COLONEL! Breathing, breathing would be nice."  
  
He put her down and looked sheepish, "Sorry, My Janet was.... killed."  
  
She looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry. How did it happen?"  
  
"Some planet, a member of another SG team was down, hurt badly, you, she, was hit with a staff weapon."  
  
"I know the mission, I was wearing a new vest and got knocked out but..."  
  
"I wish our Janet had been." 


	2. 2 THE BRIEFING

THE DEBRIEFING  
  
Julie and Sam went to the locker room passing Daniel and Teal'c, who were on their way to the infirmary, in the corridor. Julie opened Jack's locker and said, "Cute kid, who is he?"  
  
Carter looked uncomfortable, "That's the Colonel's son."  
  
"Geez, how are we going to explain that "daddy" turned into "mommy"."?  
  
Sam wouldn't meet her eyes, "That won't be necessary, he died."  
  
Julie closed her eyes and put her head against the locker door. "Oh man, that is the worse thing that could happen to anyone. How does he keep going on?"  
  
Sam looked up with a very sad expression and shrugged.  
  
"Let me guess, he doesn't. He just shuts it off. That's what Carter...wait a minute, did he find Jack's gun?" Sam nodded and looked confused. "My Carter's son did the same. I never married, I was engaged once but it didn't work out."  
  
"His name wouldn't by any chance be Jonas..."  
  
"Hanson. This is to weird, my life is part Jack's and part yours. Jonas by any chance hit you, did he?"  
  
Sam looked at the floor and gave a nod so small that Julie almost missed it. "I broke it off then."  
  
"That's all? I put his ass in the hospital." Sam looked up wide-eyed. "Fortunately his hitting me was caught on a security camera. My lawyer got me off. The whole prisoner of war thing was good for something."  
  
Julie held up Jack's pants, "Umm...Carter?"  
  
"I'll get an airman to get you something from the Quartermaster."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
"And you're still a Napoleonic Power Monger." Jack scooped "Ole Doc Frazier" up in a big hug and gave a kiss smack on the lips.  
  
"Sam, can we keep this Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
Both men laughed and made their way to the locker room. Jack opened Julie's locker and held up a pair of pants, "Carter?"  
  
"Right, Sir, I'll get an airman to get something from the Quartermaster."  
  
Jack noticed something important missing from the locker, "No picture?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I had a picture of my son, Charlie, in my locker."  
  
"The Colonel never had any children, was never even married. Odd, I had a son, Patrick."  
  
Jack looked over, "Had?"  
  
"He...umm...died."  
  
"Mine, too. Yours didn't by any chance find your gun and..."  
  
Carter nodded and Jack could see the pain that he felt reflected in the other man's eyes. Here was one person who could actually say they knew how he felt, it was just weird that it was Carter. Jack being Jack said, "Come'er," and the two men embraced. Jack was never one to hide his feelings.  
  
They broke apart and both wiped a tear from their eyes. "Funny, my Carter, well not MY carter...well you know." Carter grinned at him, even a man his was still O'Neill. "Anyway, she was engaged but broke it off, never did say why."  
  
Sam's head snapped up, "You wouldn't by any chance know the guy's name?"  
  
"John...Jeff...no, I've got it Jonas....something?"  
  
"Hanson?" Jack nodded. "Unfortunately, I think I know what happened." Carter's expression could very easily be described as thunderous, "The Colonel was engaged to the son of a bitch until he hit her." The Cam smiled, "But she kicked his sorry ass, put him in the hospital for about three weeks."  
  
"Good." Jack looked thoughtful, "Oh yeah, Carter and I are definitely going to have a talk when I get back."  
  
Carter's face lit up, as only Carter's could when she, or in this case he, found a new scientific riddle to solve. "You know what this means, Sir? Some of your life is yours and some is mine. Think of the variables..."  
  
Jack held up his hand, "Carter, babbling."  
  
Carter nodded his head, stilling smiling.  
  
"See, Carter, you'll figure this out you always do."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
"..imagine the variables..." at this point Julie tuned Carter out and was doodling on her notepad, until she heard, "Ma'am?"  
  
She looked up to see everyone smirking at her, "What?"  
  
Hammond looked amused, "It seems like some things remain the same."  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself."  
  
"Still a smart ass in every universe, huh, Danny?"  
  
Daniel looked up over his glasses and grinned at her. //damn, if I didn't feel this was about Carter, he sure is cute\\  
  
"ANYWAY, wouldn't I, we, that is both Jack and me, have to go to P3X whatever..."  
  
"902."  
  
"Whatever, and manage to some how recreate the power surge and then come back here?"  
  
Everyone in the room gaped at her. "What? I not quite as dumb as I look, you know?"  
  
Sam got excited all over again and turned to General Hammond. "She's right, Sir. They would both have to go to P3X-902 where the power surge would have to be recreated as they went back through the gate."  
  
Julie looked a little uncomfortable, "Carter, you know I trust you but what if I'm sent to another universe but not the one I came from? I could be playing musical universes for the rest of my life."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill is right, Major, what guarantee do we have that this won't happen?"  
  
Sam looked uncomfortable, "Well, General, there is no guarantee, but I do think that if I go to the planet and look at the other Stargate I can calculate the right amount of power it will take."  
  
"George, that's good enough for me. I trust Carter, if anyone can get me back to the right one it will be her."  
  
Sam gave her a grateful smile.  
  
"Alright people at 0900 tomorrow you have a go to return to the planet."  
  
"General?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel, you can go, too."  
  
"YES!"  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Jack came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist to find Daniel leaning up against a locker.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Umm...Jack?"  
  
"So, you know about that?"  
  
"Yeah, I know a lot of things that go on."  
  
"Great, so tell me how to get back home."  
  
"Jack, you know that I can't do that."  
  
"Then why are you here, Danny?"  
  
"I thought you might need someone to talk to."  
  
Something just occurred to Jack, "Daniel, please tell me you don't "pop" in on Julie when she comes out of the shower."  
  
"I don't "pop", Jack."  
  
"I know you don't' and answer the damn question."  
  
Daniel looked a little uncomfortable and said, "No?"  
  
"Daniel, that is SO wrong."  
  
"Why? She's a very attractive woman."  
  
"I am so gonna need therapy after this."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill in therapy?"  
  
"Well, maybe not but you know what I mean. I have to get to the briefing, can I yell for you if I need to talk?"  
  
"I'll know if you need me, if you yell that Mackenzie might get a hold of you."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
"What? I was just thinking. Wouldn't the two of us both need to go the P3X whatever and come back to make the switch?"  
  
Carter got excited again, "He's right, General, if I could go there, I could figure out the exact amount of power need to apply to the gate as he goes through."  
  
"Very well people, you have a go to return to P3X-902 at 900 tomorrow."  
  
"General?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel, you can go, too."  
  
"Yes!" 


	3. 3 OFF PLANET

OFF PLANET  
  
Julie had managed to convince General Hammond to let Carter take her to Jack's house. She used the argument that comparing her house with his would be scientific research. It didn't hurt that Carter was excited to record the number of differences between the to universes.  
  
When they pulled up to the driveway Julie commented, "Same place, same house on the outside at least."  
  
Both of the women got out of Carter's car and went inside. Sam stood in the foyer and watched Julie look around.  
  
"It's not much different, actually. I don't have up family pictures except for pictures of the team and people of the base." Sam followed her into the kitchen where she continued; "Well his kitchen is pretty much the same except I have more baking pans."  
  
Julie turned to Sam looked surprised, "What? I can't bake? And it looks like Jack cooks on occasion. I bake and cook to get rid of stress. He probably does the same. Though, because of going off world so much it is sometimes months between cooking."  
  
"I know what you mean, Ma'am, not that I can cook but I kill a lot of plants that way."  
  
"I used to keep plants but it got to be to much hassle so I never bought any more when the last batch died. Besides, I get to see a lot of plants at my cabin."  
  
"You go fishing?"  
  
"Sure, it's relaxing. I have this great cabin in Minnesota that my uncle left me. I used to spend summers up there. Best time of my life."  
  
"Do you catch a lot of fish?"  
  
The Colonel looked at her sourly, "It's not about the fish, it's about..."  
  
"I know, the act of fishing."  
  
"Guess you heard this before."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Sam followed Julie up the stairs to his bedroom. After looking around at the bedroom and bath Julie observed, "Now here we have a big difference. Of course I have more colorful linens. There is no bubble bath, oils, skin care and makeup." She started looking through the dresser, "And boy are the clothes different." She held up a pair of boxers with a big grin, "And I don't know about you but I have quite the Victoria's Secret collection. Wonder if he's looking at it and how he feels about it?"  
  
Sam snorted, "I like to be "girly" underneath, too."  
  
"I was always a tomboy and was definitely not into frilly but it's nice to feel like a woman underneath."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Jack had opened a dresser drawer and gaped at the contents. He reached in and picked up a bit of silk that he "guessed" was a pair of panties, but there was sure as hell not much to the garment. He held it up with his fingertips and turned to Carter with a look of sheer horror on his face, "Carter."  
  
Sam turned and his mouth dropped open, "Colonel?" Sam went over and looked in the drawer. "No offence, Sir, but I so wished you hadn't shown me this. I will never be able to look at her again with out picturing her wearing these. Things are hard enough without..."  
  
Jack replaced the item in the drawer and slammed it shut, "Sorry, Carter, I know what you mean. I'm glad that I don't know what my Carter wears under her BDU's. OK, I SO want to return to the base now."  
  
"I'm with you there, Sir."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
The next morning found Julie O'Neill in the embarkation room watching Carter and some airmen loading equipment into the MALP. Daniel came rushing in adjusting the straps on his equipment, "Sorry, I was doing some research..."  
  
"Well, Daniel, I guess having been ascended hasn't helped your since of time passing, has it?"  
  
"Very funny, Julie."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
When Carter and the airmen were done the address of the planet was dialed up and the MALP sent through. When the camera had panned the area and saw no hostiles they heard General Hammond say, "You have a go, SG-1."  
  
As Julie was almost at the top of the ramp she turned and waved at the General then turned back to the team and said, "So, off to Oz, kids."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Jack stood watching Carter and an airman loading equipment into the MALP. He heard a deep voice beside him.  
  
"You do not appear rested, O'Neill."  
  
"I'm not, T. I kept having these dreams about being in drag."  
  
"What is drag, O'Neill?"  
  
Jack cocked his head to the side and with a little smile he said, "It's when a man dresses in women's clothing."  
  
"I do not understand, O'Neill, why do you wish to dress in women's clothing?"  
  
"I don't, it's just when we went to Julie's and I saw her underwear, it's just so...famine."  
  
"JulietO'Neill is indeed a female, why should she not wear famine clothing?"  
  
"Well, she should, except she's me...only not me...hell, I don't know, T, it just creeped me out."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
They had all appeared through the event horizon with weapons ready, just in case.  
  
"T, you and I will sweep and secure the area and, Daniel, you help Carter with...whatever Carter is going to do."  
  
After their sweep of the area Julie and Teal'c came back to the gate to find Carter running tests and Daniel handing her things a lot like a scrub nurse. Teal'c stood on guard and continually scanned the area and Julie sat on the steps and leaned back on her elbows. After a couple of minutes she said, "Carter?"  
  
"Ma'am," Sam said without looking up from her work.  
  
"Bored here, when are you going to be done?"  
  
Daniel and Sam glanced at each other and both snickered.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"It shouldn't be much longer, Ma'am, but you know I have to get accurate measurements or who knows where you'll end up."  
  
"I know, Carter, but you know I hate waiting."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
When SG-1 came back through the wormhole General Hammond was at the bottom of the ramp waiting, "Welcome back, SG-1, how did it go?"  
  
Jack gave Hammond one of his little smiles, "Let's see, we went, Carter scanned, measured, and...whatever, I was bored, we came back."  
  
The General shook his head with a little smile, "Very well, go get cleaned up, checked out in the infirmary and debriefing is in two hours."  
  
Jack actually hustled to the infirmary, looking forward to seeing Fraser again. When he came through the door she smiled at him and said, "There's my favorite Colonel. After the last visit I using my smallest needles."  
  
"If I had know that I would have been kissing my Doc for years."  
  
"Well, that certainly been her loss."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Julie looked at the sign to make sure that it said "Women's looker room" before she entered. She went in to find Daniel coming around the lockers wearing only a towel. They both stopped and looked at each other shocked. Julie was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"I swear it said women's."  
  
"Probably someone's idea of a joke."  
  
"Yes, I'll be..." Daniel caught her looking at his chest confused before she turned to leave.  
  
"Julie?" When she faced him he continued, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, my Daniel had ...a couple of scars on his chest."  
  
"When I...descended...I no longer had any scars."  
  
She smiled, "Beats the hell out of plastic surgery."  
  
"Julie?"  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Just how much of me...him DID you see?"  
  
She looked at the floor, "Well, you know, with away missions..."  
  
"Yeah, but I have never seen Sam naked."  
  
"I never said that I have seen my Daniel naked."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
Julie was still looking at the floor before finally looking up at him and gave a little shrug.  
  
"So, we, you, had and intimate relationship?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a relationship. The was drunkenness, emotional pain...you know."  
  
"So, it was just was the one time."  
  
Julie blushed, "Twice, actually. The first time was just before the first trip to Abydos. I was suicidal and drunk and I pretty much accosted him. The other time was right after Sha're was killed."  
  
"Yes, I can see that happening."  
  
Just then Sam came in, "Umm..."  
  
"Someone thought it was funny to switch the sign and I walked in on Daniel. We're going to give you a couple of minutes, OK, Daniel."  
  
He nodded and Sam and Julie went out into the hallway.  
  
"You know, Carter, to bad we didn't have a camera, most of the women on the base would have paid to have a picture of that."  
  
Sam giggled, "We could get our own calendar together."  
  
"Gotta have Teal'c on it."  
  
They entertained themselves making nominations until Daniel came out. 


	4. THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME

THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME

A/N Sorry it's been so long kids. Health problems, I moved, computer died (The Great Bird of he Galaxy did indeed shit greatly upon my live). Here's the end of this one. Next up will be When Vicky met Jack. I'll also try to finish Terra Atlantis but no promises because I have this idea for a Stargate Atlantis fic...you know how that goes.

Carter being Carter (both of them that is) can up with the right calculations., so after the briefing Hammond told them to rest and they would be good to go at 0800.

Jack decided to go by and ask Janet to have dinner with him so that he could get a little extra time with her.

"Doc...Janet, I wanted to say how glad I am to be able to see you again even if you aren't really my Janet."

"Your Janet?" Janet couldn't resist teasing him.

Jack turned a deep shade of red, "Well not "my" Janet exactly..." He stopped when Janet burst out laughing. "You really are evil you know."

"Sorry, Sir, but I really couldn't help it."

"You're lucky I'm just so damn glad to see you." Jack looked at his plate for a minute and when he looked up at her Janet was surprised to see tears in his eyes. She felt a lump in her throat so that she couldn't say anything. "At her memorial service Carter thought the best tribute would be to read a list of all the names of people that were alive because of her."

Janet felt the tears flowing freely down her face and it was a couple of minutes before she could say anything. "That is the most wonderful way a doctor could be remembered.. Please tell Sam that was perfect. I know your Janet would have loved it." She got up to give Jack a hug and he pulled her into his lap so that they could comfort each other for a while.

Jack noticed how quiet the commissary was and looked around to see everyone looking at them with open mouths. "mmm...Doc? Maybe you should get up now?"

Janet also looked around and started to giggle then quickly returned to her seat.

"Well, at least they'll have something else to talk besides me and Carter."

Janet laughed, "are you sure you don't want to stay?"

Jack blushed again and shook his head, "no, I have to go back to where I belong. Did you want to come with me?"

It was Janet's turn to blush, "I guess while both our worlds aren't perfect, they are our worlds."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Julie went by Daniel's office to see if he would have dinner with her, and they both headed off to the commissary. After they were seated with there food Daniel said, "so..."

"So..." Julie both did and did not want to have this conversation. "I really miss him, you know. It's not like we would ever bee..."

"But you are...were friends."

"Yes, he was like my kid brother, kind of annoying but still mine."

"You know that he will never really leave you."

"I know, when you were ascended did you ever go back and visit?"

"I don't remember but Jack and Teal'c told me that I had."

"I know it makes it easier for me so I assume it did for them. I'll have to talk to my Daniel when he decides to pop in again to talk him into descending."

"I'm sure that will be quite a conversation."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bright and early the next morning two different versions of SG-1 stood before the gate, and two different Hammonds said, "SG-1, you have a go." Two different O'Neill's said, "OK kids back to Oz."

The Carters set to work and connected the generators to the gates and instructed the Colonels, again, on how to use the remotes to activate them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack turned to his or rather "her" team to day good-by. "Well, Kids, it's been interesting, to say the least." He shook their hands. "Make damn sure that you take good care of old Doc Fraiser."

Carter snickered, "I'm sure the whole base will talk about the kiss you laid on her for years to come."

Jack blushed, and damn he did that a lot on this "mission". "Well, it will give them something else besides you and Julie to talk about." It was Carter's turn to turn bright red. **/That'll teach him/**

"OK, remember Colonel..."

"Yeah, yeah, wait thirty seconds after you go through the gate, turn on the generator and then go through. Even I can't screw this up."

Teal'c raised both eyebrows. "Funny, T, real funny."

"Indeed."

"Everybody's got to be a comedian.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After having gotten much the same lecture Julie turned to Sam and, "I left Jack a note." Seeing Sam's surprise she continued, "I couldn't resist. Anyway I said I enjoyed our "girl" talks but didn't say what we talked about. You know that will drive him crazy."

Sam giggled, "thanks, Ma'am, I'll get a lot of mileage out of tormenting him."

"That's what I thought." She turned to Daniel and before she could say anything he stepped forward and gathered her in his arms and kissed her. They RALLY kissed. When they finally broke it apart they rested their foreheads together. "Thanks, it's nice to be able to do that one more time."

Daniel smiled and said, "I aim to please, Ma'am."

"Oh, you do please." She turned to see both Sam and Teal's gaping at them. "I've never seen Teal'c with his mouth hanging open."

"To bad we didn't take a picture."

"Well, kids...it's been fun and all but..."

As they were about to step through the gate Sam said, "something you want to say, Daniel?"

Daniel smiled, "No."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stepped through the gate to see his team. He went up and gave Daniel a hug, "Danny-boy, promise me you won't be going anywhere for a long time."

"You know, Jack, I can't promise..."

"I know, Daniel, but I'm damn glad you're here."

"Oh, and, Daniel, did you know the you, the other you that is, are a pervert?

"Excuse me?"

"I came out of the shower, "her" shower and Daniel was standing there. She could have been naked."

"Well, Jack, it wouldn't have been the first time he had seen her naked." Daniel snickered at the horrified look on Jack's face.

"That is just so wrong."

Then he turned to Sam and she gave him one of her most brilliant smiles, "welcome home, Sir."

"Thanks, Carter, there's no place like home."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jack went to his quarters he found a note on his pillow marked "Jack". Frowning he opened it, wondering who had access to his room.

Dear Jack,

I don't know about you but I'm glad to go back to where I belong. I am thankful to have the opportunity to see and touch Daniel again. /oh, yuck, please don't remind me/ they let me go to your house (don't worry the team went with me so I didn't bother anything) and I was wondering if you got to do the same. Sam and I apparently have the same taste in lingerie, just imagine what Sam has under her BDU's. /Great, just what I needed/ Sam and I have a lot of great girl talks. I feel so much better getting to talk to her with out it being Carter. /It sure as hell doesn't make ME feel better/

Julie

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam heard the Colonel coming. /Well, he didn't waste any time/

"Carter, Julie left me a note."

"She told me that she had, Sir."

"So, what did you two talk about?"

She gave him a big smile, "Oh, you know, typical girl stuff."

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"No, Sir."

"I could order you."

"She ordered me not to."

"But I'm your commanding officer."

"But so was she."

"You are so evil, you know that?"

Sam gave him her most brilliant smile. "Yes, Sir."

end


End file.
